


Matchmaker

by Shido_Burrito



Category: Pendragon - D. J. MacHale
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Ocean Sex, Old work, anyone even remember AFF?, reuploading here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shido_Burrito/pseuds/Shido_Burrito
Summary: Bobby Pendragon has been lusting after Spader for quite some time but has been too shy to admit it. Yet the secret gets out and it's up to Bobby to get to Spader and reveal his feelings before he hears it from someone else.





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> So I blew the dust off this fanfic I wrote back in 2006 and then uploaded to AFF.net (now it's a .org??). Does anyone remember that site? Man, the poor thing still looks the same it did twelve years ago. But my writing was pretty decent. At least, I just re-read it and thought to myself, "This actually is a lot better than I remember it. I think I'm getting WORSE at writing!" Seriously! What in the heck?? So anyway, enjoy this Spader/Bobby fic I resurrected and brought over to the CURRENT fanfiction site of choice. Wonder what it will be in 12 more years...?

Bobby sighed deeply as he looked about. He had just returned from another adventure in a territory that was threatening to fall apart and was glad to return to the more familiar Second Earth. Even if his own home was gone, and his family, and any evidence that he existed at all, he knew he could always count on Courtney or Mark. He had chosen Mark to inconvenience this time and was relaxing on his bed and staring at the busty women that gazed down from the walls. Bobby chuckled since he remembered getting Mark a few of the posters as gag gifts on his birthday. What was even funnier was that Mark had actually hung them up.

Yet with beautiful women staring lustfully at him from all sides, Bobby began to think of someone else; a fellow traveler who had recently invaded his thoughts more and more frequently. Sighing again, Bobby closed his eyes as he felt tiny stirrings of longing in his stomach.

“Wow, I’m surprised you made it to the bed. You look absolutely exhausted.” Bobby’s eyes snapped open to see Mark and Courtney standing in the doorway. He gave them a small smile and wriggled into a sitting position. His shoulders ached a bit, but he was actually in pretty good shape this time. “I’m alright. Just glad to have someplace soft to rest on; you wouldn’t believe how hard it is to find a decent mattress in other territories!”

“So we read, but we still have no idea how your adventure ended,” Courtney added, “And I wish we had time to find out, but school starts in less than an hour.” Bobby looked away to the digital clock on Mark’s bed stand that displayed 8:00 in large numbers. Poor Mark and his lousy vision.

“Oh yeah, school. It seems like a lifetime since I’ve had to get up and go to school,” Bobby said a little sadly, “I never thought I’d say this but, I really miss going to school!” Courtney smiled a bit and nodded her head in understanding. Mark was darting about his room picking up books he would need and stuffing them into his backpack. Bobby watched, amazed that his friend could locate the books at all among the smelly piles of clothing that accumulated on the floor.  
“You guys don’t mind if I catch a few winks here while you’re gone, do ya?” Bobby pleaded. Mark shouldered his backpack and shook his head. “Nope, it’s no problem. You’re in luck since both my parents are gone to work all day today. Feel free to raid the fridge.” Bobby’s mind immediately went to the box of Hostess Cupcakes he knew was always stocked at the Dimond house. When was the last time he’d had chocolate? Too long.

Courtney skipped over and planted a quick kiss on Bobby’s cheek, “You behave yourself until we get back. I expect to hear what happened!” She giggled as his cheeks blushed and shoved Mark out of the room with her. “We’ll be back as soon as we can! See ya Bobby!” And with a click the door latched behind them.   
Bobby fell back against the sheets with a whoosh and listened to the sounds of morning traffic humming outside the window. While these sounds were very pleasant to hear again, there was only one place that would be even better. Closing his eyes Bobby concentrated on dredging up these pleasantries from his memory bank. Instead of the rush of cars, he imagined the sound of waves crashing onto a boat hull in the distance. Water lapped about his shoulders, cooling them after becoming hot in the intense sun. But even more pleasant was the traveler bobbing in the water beside Bobby. 

Bobby’s heart skipped a beat as he lay on the bed, thinking of his almond eyed traveler. 

“Spader,” he whispered, and in his mind’s eye the boy turned in the water to face him. His usual wide grin slowly grew on his face, and his almond eyes sparkled in the Cloral sun. That smile was so dangerous. It had stolen Bobby’s heart the first time he had seen it, and even now it touched something deep inside of him. The Spader in the day dream took a few strokes of the water and was soon right against Bobby. They were both wearing the sleeveless diving suit traditionally worn on Cloral, and it hugged the two boys like a second skin. Bobby inhaled sharply as he imagined he could feel Spader’s desire for him brush against his leg as they tread water. His own pants were starting to feel tight and Bobby’s hand lightly brushed across the bulge that began to protrude. 

“Need some help there, mate?” Spader asked in the dream, trailing a hand down Bobby’s chest, and into the water. Bobby’s own hands ran down his chest as he imagined they were Spader’s; they stopped over the growing bulge. Spader’s eyes widened as did his smile when his hands found their prize. “Hobey, that’s quite a problem you’ve got there! I may have the remedy for that.” Spader tossed his shoulder length, black hair to get it out of his eyes. Beads of sea water sparkled in his locks, and Bobby licked the salty water from the traveler’s face. His licks turned into gentle kisses that rained across Spader’s face, finally finding a home with his warm lips. Their eyes closed as the kiss deepened. Their tongues met with gentle caresses at first and Bobby felt a hand begin to stroke his erection. He moaned into Spader’s mouth and arched into the hands for more contact. Soon the slow dance of tongues began to speed up into desperate thrusting. 

In his mind, Bobby imagined Spader tasted like almonds. His tongue dove deeper into the wet cavern to try and devour all he could of his almond-tasting friend. Spader began to match the rhythm of their tongues with his caressing hand, driving Bobby wild as he wriggled in pleasure. “Oh Spader, please,” was all he could gasp out, but Spader knew what he wanted and increased the pressure and speed of his hand. A tingling began in Bobby’s toes as he began to quiver. His breath hitched and suddenly the world went white. “S-Spader!” he gasped out and arched on the bed, almost violently. As his orgasm receded Bobby relaxed back into the bed. His afterglow was short lived as a voice came from the bedroom doorway.

“Oh, this is precious,” said an amused voice that caused Bobby to go rigid. His eyes darted to left to see Saint Dane leaning against the doorframe.

Panic flashed through his mind, but that was immediately replaced by a very deep humiliation. Bobby scrambled to sit up and hastily tried to make himself decent. “S-Saint Dane, wha- er….” Bobby babbled as the demon ducked under the door because of his 7 foot tall frame. Saint Dane gave a glance about the bedroom, smirking at the posters, before making his way over to the bed.

“Well, well, well, Bobby Pendragon, you naughty little boy. I know we all have our little dreams and fantasies, but to think the great Pendragon beats off to Cloral’s traveler.” Saint Dane stood next to the bed as he wagged a long finger at the increasingly reddening Bobby. “I almost feel honored to be the first one to know about this little secret of yours and I am very happy you aren’t fawning over that dark skinned slut from Zadaa.”

Saint Dane’s comment on his friend Loor snapped Bobby out of his humiliated silence. “Loor is not a slut! She’s selfless and a braver warrior than you’ll ever become, Saint Dane!” He glared up into the demon’s icy blue eyes unflinchingly, proud to defend a fellow traveler. Saint Dane merely gave one of his infuriating smirks.

“Oh, I won’t deny being selfish. I know what I want and I will go through any means necessary to get it. As for being a coward, I think that is what you people of Second Earth call ‘the pot calling the kettle black’.”

“What do you mean by that?”

With a little chuckle Saint Dane gently sat down on Mark’s bed and brought his face very close to Bobby’s. This time Bobby flinched, noting that there was something in those pale eyes that made him nervous. He could almost see the wheels turning in the demon’s head as he formulated a plan in which Bobby would suffer the most. “What I’m saying is you have no right to call me a coward when you can’t even tell someone you love them.”

Bobby froze at this comment as it hit home in this conflicted heart. He did love Spader, very much so, but to confess it to his face? Coming from a territory where homosexuality was not quite accepted this seemed like a bad idea. What was Cloral’s view on two men falling in love? Maybe they were perfectly okay with it. That would make things a whole lot easier on the travelers. Or perhaps Cloral didn’t accept gays. At all. They might even be put to death if their relationship were to be discovered! And discovery was always a possibility now that Saint Dane knew Bobby’s secret love. The demon would make sure the secret was known to the worst possible people, so death was a definite possibility.

Yet there was a possibility even worse than death. Rejection. In Bobby’s mind there was nothing more horrible than to find that Spader wasn’t interested in him at all. Spader may be so disgusted with the confession of love he may never want to see his fellow traveler again; then Bobby wouldn’t even have Spader as a friend. He would lose him completely. 

No, Bobby concluded, what he felt should be kept secret. His life was in enough chaos as it was; he didn’t need to lose Spader in the process. 

Bobby snapped back to attention when his brain storm had ended, and he noticed that Saint Dane had been quietly watching him this entire time. His smirk had grown a little wider, and Bobby couldn’t help but think that his thoughts were being read. Saint Dane was a master manipulator; it was his special talent to know people inside and out. This was definitely not good for poor Pendragon.

“I think the best way you’re going to come out to your friend is to tell him with a kiss.”

Bobby glared at Saint Dane, “I am not going to tell Spader and that’s not cowardice, that’s logic. I still don’t know much about the society of Cloral, and it’s safest to keep things the way they are.” 

“You’re just afraid he’ll turn you down,” Saint Dane laughed, making Bobby grind his teeth in annoyance. The bastard was right, but he still wasn’t backing down from his decision. “Plus, you’ve only kissed once. I bet you’re too embarrassed about Spader finding that out too.”

“What?!” Bobby shouted, outraged.

“Oh, come now. Your kiss with Courtney Chetwynde was your first kiss, but you were too embarrassed to tell Mark, so you wrote in your journal that you had kissed other girls before.”

This was impossible! How had Saint Dane found out about that? That also means Saint Dane had been reading his journals! This day was becoming worse and worse very quickly. Trying to swallow the nervous lump that had formed in his throat, Bobby tried to sound as demanding as possible as he spoke to Saint Dane. “Get out of my room, right now.”

“May I remind you that this is Mark’s room we’re in.” Saint Dane retorted.

“I said get-!” The shout was cut short as the demon’s mouth closed roughly over his in a kiss. Bobby’s eyes widened and he struggled to pull his head back, yet a large hand on the back of his head prevented him from doing so. As he gave up the kiss turned unexpectedly sweet and gentle, and his eyes fluttered close as he gave into the sensations. Saint Dane’s lips were surprisingly soft, as was the warm tongue that traced along his lip. Teeth gave a slight nibble to his lower lip and Bobby tried to stop the tremble that ran through him. He hated to admit this, but Saint Dane was a very good kisser.

“Okay, stop.” Pendragon mumbled, but with much difficulty. Even if he was greatly enjoying this make out session, he still had some values. Kissing Saint Dane seemed like a dangerous habit to get addicted to. To his surprise the demon complied. 

Saint Dane sat back and ran a hand through his long silver-grey hair. Bobby wondered why it was so white, since the demon only looked to be in his 30s; and was that an earring glinting on his left ear? Sure enough, Bobby spied a small gold hoop decorating the evil traveler’s ear. 

He smirked at Bobby’s apparent surprise, “Is it so amazing that other territories have piercing?” Bobby shook his head, trying not to seem ignorant, when the fact really did astonish him. “What if I told you I had a tattoo and both my nipples pierced, too?” Once again the boy was struck speechless and he watched as Saint Dane began to unbutton his Asian-looking black shirt. It took a while for the blood to return to Bobby’s head, but once it did he finally realized that a half naked Saint Dane on the bed was a bad idea.

“I-I believe you, I don’t need to see it.” He stammered and Saint Dane gave a shrug as he replaced his shirt, but not before Bobby got a glance of a broad chest, a design tattooed into a strong shoulder and, indeed, a pierced nipple. Brushing a wrinkle from out of his sleeve, Saint Dane cocked his head to the side as he regarded the boy before him. “So how was your second kiss, Pendragon? Am I better than Chetwynde?”

Trying to keep cool Bobby merely gave a little nod. “It was nice, but I’d appreciate it if it never happened again.”

“You’re right; you should get some more practice in. You really sucked.” Saint Dane said bluntly and immediately stood up from the bed, ignoring the shocked traveler. 

“Wha- how dare… how can you-,” sputtered Bobby as he watched the retreating demon.

“I can because I can. And I can also see why Courtney ran to make out with Andy Mitchell after your little kiss.” This little fact about Courtney immediately shut Bobby up and he bit his lip in anger. This day of revelations was just getting worse and worse. Saint Dane began to walk to the door, “Well, I’ve done enough damage for now; I think I’ll go pay Spader a visit. Since you won’t go and tell him how much you love him, I’ll go and do it for you.”

“Wait, what?” Bobby cried as he was immediately snapped out of his dismay over Courtney. 

Saint Dane merely gave a wave and disappeared. 

It seemed to Bobby that Saint Dane liked to keep his victims on their toes, and this took the cake. Walking in on him while he was, well… indecent, was bad enough, but to kiss him and immediately run off to tell Spader his secret? It made Bobby want to crawl in a hole and die. He had to act quick, because the closest flume was only down the block in the abandoned house and Saint Dane could get there in a matter of minutes. Bobby had two choices, and he had to decide which path to take quickly. 

First, he could try to warn Spader of Saint Dane’s intentions, which would mean he’d have to tell Spader he loved him. The consequences could be dealt with later. The other choice was to deny anything and everything that Saint Dane told Spader and just hide away for a while. Mark and Courtney would understand and would enjoy having Bobby to themselves for a while. Yet Halla was constantly in danger from Saint Dane, and laying low while there were battles to be fought against the demon seemed like a bad idea. 

I guess I have no choice, I need to get to Spader before Saint Dane does, Bobby thought. Taking a deep breath he got up off the bed and searched the room for paper and a pen. His friends would be wondering where he had gone when they came back from school, so a note would be in order. Bobby scribbled a quick message explaining how he had to run to Cloral to take care of something real quick. He requested that they try to send a message to Wu Yenza, the acolyte of Cloral, to tell Spader he was looking for him. Placing it in a spot where Mark would see it Bobby made his way out of the house.

He ran as fast as he could to the abandoned mansion that held the newest flume. It was recently made by Mark and Courtney and a lot more convenient than having to go all the way to downtown New York through the middle of a subway. All he had to worry about now were quigs. Bobby cursed at himself for forgetting some sort of meat to distract the hound-like quigs. Yet as he jumped the crumbling stone wall that surrounded the mansion, he paused where he landed to hear nothing but silence. A few, cautious steps toward the house revealed that the quigs were not there. It seemed Saint Dane had already left Second Earth, and his little creations had left with him. With a sigh of relief, Bobby entered the decrepit household and quickly made his way to the basement. There he found the usual star marked door that had taken him to various adventures, but none had made him as frightened and as anxious as he was now. 

Okay Bobby, you can do this. It’s now or never. Stepping inside the dark tunnel he shut his eyes tight and shouted “Cloral!” before his resolve shattered. The jumble of notes answered to his call and he watched as the white light came towards him, ready to sweep Pendragon away towards his fate.

The trip was as calm as usual, but not even the smooth ride could dissolve any of the tension that gripped Bobby’s mind and body. First thing was first, he had to find Spader. Going after Saint Dane to try and stop him first would probably be pointless. He only seemed to show up when he wanted to be found, and until that time he blended in with the territory using a disguise of some sort. Plus, whatever Saint Dane was going to do, it was going to affect Spader, so it would be best to try and be there to protect him. It was during that time, Bobby decided, he would tell Spader he loved him. Get it said and done as quickly as possible, this was his strategy and he was sticking to it. Anything else, he would deal with when he came to it.

The sound of rushing water filled his ears and Bobby took a deep breath, anticipating the launch out of the flume as it flung him into the warm waters of Cloral. The musical notes and white light deposited him in the cave as usual. The bright, moving flowers on the vines swayed like a little welcoming committee for the traveler as he quickly put on the swimsuit hidden in the cave’s corner. It was when he saw the water sled and the spear gun he remembered the horrible large and evil looking shark quigs on this territory. It seems he would have to outrun them again. Picking up the air globe that would enable him to breathe under water Bobby made his way into the wonderfully warm waters. With a twist of the handle he submerged himself under the water and carefully maneuvered himself out of the cave. Looking around from the safety of the cave entrance Bobby checked for any nearby quigs. So far so good. He slowly emerged from the cave and into the brightly lit and fantastical sea. Trying his best to stay alert and keeping an eye out for any danger he put his water sled into full speed. Even the sheer joy of speeding through the colorful coral reefs couldn’t ease Bobby’s fears, but he did take a moment to memorize its beauty. Who knows, he thought sulkily, I may need all the happy thoughts I can get after this visit.

Deciding that he’d gone far enough from the cave Pendragon began to surface from the water. The belt about his waist kept him afloat as he took the air globe from off his head, and he shook his matted brown locks free from his head.

“Hobey, look out!” Bobby turned his head to see a skimmer heading straight for his head! With a squeak he dove under the water and put his hands over his head, yet Spader’s driving skills allowed him to swerve away just in time. Surfacing once again Bobby looked up to see his friend laughing as he sat on the idle skimmer. Out of all the beautiful things that could calm the heart, Spader’s laughter almost made Bobby forget why he was here. He took the tanned hand that was offered to him and he was pulled aboard.

“Long time no see Pendragon!” Spader said enthusiastically as he smiled at his friend.

“Oh thank goodness I got to you in time.” Bobby breathed and gave Spader a hug. He quickly released him when he realized what he was doing, but noticed that Spader didn’t seem to mind it. That was a good sign. “Please tell me you haven’t run into Saint Dane yet, have you?”

Those slightly slanted and beautifully erotic eyes that had been sparkling moments before immediately became narrow and hard. “What about that demon? Is he here? Now?” There was no love in Spader’s voice at all, since Saint Dane had killed Spader’s father. The traveler had made it his mission to get revenge on the white haired man someday, and the hate was still burning strong, it seemed.

“I sure hope not, but…” Bobby looked into Spader’s eyes, and then noticed that the seats on the skimmer were not made for two. “I’ll tell you the story later, but first let’s get somewhere that’s a bit roomier,” he finished with a blush. Spader gave a lopsided grin and offered the seat to Bobby as he stood up to steer the small skimmer.

“Alright then mate, but it seems you have quite the story to tell. You can tell me everything on my boat over there,” he pointed to the speed boat a few yards away, “so hang on tight!” The engine purred to life and they were off with a jolt, causing Bobby to grab hold of something so as to not fall off. That something ended up being Spader’s waist. They bumped over a big wave in the ocean, causing the skimmer to go airborne and come bouncing back down. Bobby’s head snapped forward from the impact, his face smacking into Spader’s butt. Fate was being so cruel to him today, he thought as he blushed even more deeply and mumbled an apology to Spader. Soon they had arrived at the speed boat which was a bit roomier with seats and a deck. As soon as they scrambled from the skimmer to the boat Spader made himself comfortable on one of the seats.

“Now, tell me what’s going on here. You look mighty troubled.” Spader said and gestured to a spot next to him for Bobby to sit down. Bobby shook his head; he’d rather stand and deliver his message.

“No, I-I would much rather stand since, um… I have something important to tell you.” Bobby gulped and nervously played with his traveler’s ring. Here goes nothing:

“Spader, I love you.”

The secret was out, and thank Halla Spader hadn’t heard it from Saint Dane. Bobby didn’t even realize his eyes were closed in anticipation until he heard Spader say, “Bobby, you can open your eyes now.” Spader’s voice was quiet and soft and Bobby cracked open one eye, curious to see the expression on his friend’s face. Those dark brown eyes were looking up at him, and there wasn’t even a hint of anger or disgust. In fact there was a kind of glee in them.

“S-so, you’re not angry with me?”

“Angry?” Spader laughed, which was the most welcome sound. “Why would I be angry to learn that someone loves me?”

Bobby felt incredibly stupid when hearing it put like that and blushed (for what had to have been the tenth time that day) as he looked down at his bare feet. “Well, the type of love I feel for you goes a bit beyond friendship, and that type of love between two men isn’t exactly…” Bobby searched his mind for a way to put it, “… it’s a very touchy subject in the territory I come from.”

A finger gently tipped Bobby’s chin up so that Spader looked directly into his eyes. “Who cares what others have to say? Even other territories shouldn’t come between you and your feelings. Make decisions based on what you feel inside, not on what you think others would want you to do,” Spader advised. His eyes crinkled into a comfortable smile as he let Bobby mull over what he just said.

“But, I was afraid what your reaction would be. What if you didn’t feel the same way- wait, you do feel the same way about me, don’t you?” Bobby froze again in panic, not remembering if Spader had admitted this or not. 

Spader’s hand on Bobby’s face guided the boy’s lips to his own as he slowly drew him in closer. “Would you like me to answer your question in words or in actions?” He whispered so that his words tickled Bobby’s lips. 

The sudden change in Spader’s attitude caught Bobby so off guard he couldn’t move at all. He didn’t know Spader could be so… sexy! He continued to stare into those exotic eyes that seemed to go on forever, patiently waiting for an answer. All Bobby managed to say in reply was a soft moan.

It seemed Spader got the message as he fully pressed his lips into Bobby’s, giving him a soft kiss that stole his breath. Yet he didn’t care, he could be drowning in Cloral’s waters and still die in bliss as long as Spader’s kiss was there to capture his last breath. They both pulled away at the same time, slowly opening their eyes. Bobby was the first to speak with a soft, “Wow,” and Spader nodded with an equally dazed look upon his face. 

His tan arm jutted out suddenly, grabbing Bobby by his shoulder, and gave a sharp tug so that he was forced to stumble into Spader’s lap. Bobby gave a nervous giggle as he placed his legs on either side of his friend (or were they lovers now?) and sat straddling Spader’s lap. He could feel the warm sun on his back and the boat rocked sleepily on the calm sea. Bobby couldn’t imagine a more perfect place he wanted to be, and he poured all of his happiness into his kiss. It started out gentle and cautious, until Bobby felt the warm presence of Spader’s tongue, politely seeking entrance into his mouth. He sucked it into his mouth, moaning as their tongues tasted each other for the first time, exploring each other’s as if to memorize each detail. This was better than any daydream Bobby had ever had, and he hungrily sucked on Spader’s tongue, overjoyed at the sweet almond taste.

Breathing heavily, Spader broke away. His arms gently encircled the other traveler as he guided Bobby to lie down on the boat’s long cushioned seat. “Pendragon, you are absolutely beautiful,” Spader breathed quietly. Bobby lay down, but was shocked at what Spader had just said. He choked back a sob that had formed because of the sense of pure worship in which Spader had spoken to him. He had never had anyone call him beautiful before, and he had never thought himself to be beautiful. Better looking than some, maybe, but what was so beautiful about plain brown eyes and plain brown hair? Yet Spader ran his fingers through his hair as if they were threads of precious silk, and gazed into his eyes as if they held the secrets of the universe. Spader was as deeply in love with Bobby as Bobby was with him.

“Spader, thank you…” he sighed and wrapped his arms around the boy on top of him. He let out a shaky breath as he felt Spader’s soft lips begin to explore his neck, his ears, and his collarbone. The reverent kisses and licks sent shocks of shivers through his body, and he moaned as Spader gave a quick nip at his earlobe. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m threatening to burst out of my swimsuit.” Spader gave a laugh and Bobby looked down to see that both their suits were indeed straining. Leaning over, Spader took hold of Bobby’s suit zipper between his teeth and began to tug. The suit smoothly opened up and Bobby felt as if he were a present that Spader was joyfully unwrapping. Plus it was very hot the way his face was slowly trailing down near his hardness. With a final tug Spader stopped just before totally revealing all of Bobby. This made Bobby frown and he defiantly wriggled all the way out of his suit, making sure to teasingly rub against Spader now and again. Both of them gasped from the contact, and they went to work with removing Spader’s suit so that nothing would get in the way of their contact. Soon both of them were quite nude and absolutely glowing in the sunlight. Their eyes roamed, and Bobby was finally able to take in all of Spader’s naked flesh. 

His skin was naturally a bit darker, and his nipples were the color of a creamy chocolate, placed on an equally delicious looking strong chest. A thin line of black hair trailed downward, ending in a patch of dark curls. Rising from this black forest was an adequately sized member (yet Bobby couldn’t help but feel proud to know he was slightly larger), and it was currently bobbing in time to Spader’s heartbeat, straining for contact. Spader had developed some very well defined muscles from all his swimming on Cloral, and his arms and legs were especially toned. 

All of Bobby’s gawking stopped as soon as the kisses continued, yet this time they were able to go lower. He sucked in a sharp breath as he felt lips around his own nipple and almost screamed in pleasure as Spader scraped his teeth over it. The process was repeated on the left one, making Bobby arch up as of trying to melt into the body above him. The talented tongue of his partner dipped even lower, taking time to swirl around his navel and plunge in and out of it a few times.

The pleasurable contact was suddenly taken away, making Bobby moan in protest, yet Spader held a finger to his lips. He slowly slid his body back up, dragging his own hardened erection up Bobby’s leg until they both met, and he was eye level once more. “Hush, it’s alright. I just need to find something,” Spader explained and gave a quick kiss. He stood and made his way to a compartment near the front of the boat. Bobby enjoyed the view of Spader’s finely shaped ass, and enjoying the view even more as the boy turned around and returned. In his had he held suntan oil. He gave a shrug, “This is the best lube I could find, but it should be sufficient enough. I’ll need you to lift your legs and rest them on my shoulders. Yes, perfect.”

Bobby looked up at Spader, “Is this your first time, also? You seem to know a lot.” It had never really occurred to him that Spader may have had a girlfriend or boyfriend before, and now that he thought about it he was nervous once again. Spader shook his head and smiled comfortingly, “No Pendragon, this is my first time, just like you. Yet I can’t tell you how many times I’ve gone through this moment in my head.”

Relaxing, Bobby sighed and smiled, “Likewise.” And then he felt a slick finger touch his entrance, making him jolt.

“Don’t worry, I’m just preparing you, but I’ll need you to relax.” Spader instructed and he slowly pushed the digit up into Bobby, slowly moving it around. He watched his lover’s face as it scrunched up at the intrusion. “Spader, it feels weird.” Bobby wiggled at the new feeling, which hurt a bit, but also made him want to move or something. His body was pleading for something to happen, but he didn’t quite know what to do. A second finger was added, stretching him even more, and the pain increased, yet the yearning remained. “Please, Spader,” he begged, but didn’t know what he was begging for. Then he did an experimental thrust down onto the fingers, and instantly something deep inside him was triggered. A flash of pleasure like he’d never felt before jolted up his spine and he actually screamed. “Ah, there it is,” Spader chuckled and obligingly let his fingers hit the sweet spot a couple more times, enjoying the sight of the boy beneath him writhing in pleasure. 

Pulling his fingers out when he felt his friend was well prepared, and after lathering his own aching need with a generous amount of oil, Spader pressed his member at Bobby’s entrance. He ran a hand through Bobby’s hair, whispering words of encouragement, and slowly slid himself in an inch. The body beneath him went rigid at the sensation, but immediately remembered to relax. He continued his slow insertion, making sure his friend wasn’t being hurt, yet trying to hold back on his own desire to just thrust all the way in. “Halla you’re tight, Bobby,” he gasped out as the last inch was pushed in. 

Fully sheathed and gasping for control, Spader waited for Bobby to fully relax. “Unh, Spader…” Bobby moaned as he gazed up lustfully. “P-please move, you’re killing me!” That was signal enough, and with agonizing slowness, began to pull in and out. Yet there was a limit to Spader’s self control and he soon just let his body take over. Their movements sped up, settling into a rhythm that climbed as both the boys neared completion. Bobby’s breathing was erratic, yet he reveled in the sensation of being filled and being whole as he felt Spader move inside him. His pleasure was added to as he felt a hand grip his member and begin stroking to the time of their thrusts. It was all too much for him and the coil of pleasure and yearning growing within him immediately pulled taut, making his body go rigid. Every nerve in his body seemed to fire at once as his climax rocked him, making him give a loud, low moan of pleasure. Spader, who had been holding back his moans as best he could couldn’t help but answer as he felt Bobby’s insides become deliciously tight around his member. This, combined with the beautiful sounds that were coming from his lover’s mouth, also drove him over the edge.

“Ah, ah, B-Bobby!” He growled as his seed filled the tight channel. Pure exhaustion washed over Spader and he slumped over the equally tired form of his spent lover.

It was a while before either of the two boys could move again, and they curled around each other as best they could on the boat seat. Spader enjoyed the feeling of the sun as it dried the sweat from off his back, as Bobby closed his eyes and listened to the waves as he felt the wonderful weight of his love on top of him. Soon the two were asleep and content, knowing that their first time had been as perfect as they had imagined it to be: with the one they loved the most.  
Bobby returned to the flume feeling better than he had in a long time. At least since he started Traveling, but he had found a partner in which he could share everything with, and that included being a Traveler. 

He had woken up an hour later to a smiling Spader beside him, both of them still on the boat as it bobbed along. The air was beginning to cool as the day made way for twilight. Spader exclaimed he had to go and at least pretend to work for a little bit, and Bobby agreed, knowing he should go home and get a little bit more sleep before picking up again with his Traveler duties. He felt he could take on Saint Dane one handed (although he knew it would be stupid to try) with his renewed happiness.

Bobby entertained that thought while making his way out of the mansion and back to Mark’s house. Wouldn’t it be a hoot to deck Saint Dane in the face like that, one hand tied and even blindfolded! He grinned at the thought, and imagined Spader swooning at his strength. Then he’d hand that demon over to his love for him to finish Saint Dane off. Spader would get his revenge and the two of them could retire to Cloral or Second Earth where they could make love as much as they wanted. 

Bobby was grinning from ear to ear and so deep in his fantasies he didn’t notice Mark’s parents getting home from work. A breath stealing tackle into a bush brought Bobby back to reality and he glanced up to see Courtney holding a finger to her lips.

“Bobby!” she hissed, “You know you can’t just waltz down the street like that! You’re supposed to be a missing person! You’re so lucky I saw you in time.” The two untangled themselves and peeked around the bush. Courtney was right; he’d almost walked into a very dangerous situation. Mr. and Mrs. Dimond would have been flabbergasted to see Bobby waltzing up to their door after disappearing for so long. 

“How long have I been gone?” He asked. He’d only been on Cloral for a couple of hours, but time moved differently on Cloral than it did on Second Earth. Someday he would like to figure out the time differences between all the Territories and make a chart of them. He hated returning from a territory to find a year or an hour had passed. It certainly made celebrating birthdays a hell of a lot of trouble!

“We got back from school about 3 hours ago to find that you were gone, but we sent that letter to Wu Yenza like you asked. Did you get a hold of Spader?”

Bobby almost laughed out loud. Oh boy did I, he thought perversely, but merely nodded to Courtney. She took note of the blush on his face but let it slide. Courtney knew more about Bobby’s feelings than he gave her credit for, but pretended ignorance for his sake.

“Isn’t it cool how we can send a letter to Wu Yenza hours after she receives it? Time traveling mail certainly is convenient.” Courtney gave a smile as she stood up and brushed herself off. “I’m gonna go get Mark, you stay here. I guess you’ll have to stay at my house since Mark’s parents are back. Mine won’t be back for another hour.” Bobby gave a nod to show that he understood and settled back down behind the bush. He watched Courtney knock on the front door, enter, and then appear again with Mark by her side. 

The two arrived at the bush and Mark handed his friend a sweatshirt. “Here, put this on and pull the hood up. I think that’s the best we can do to disguise you.” Bobby gratefully accepted the large red hoodie, glad that Mark had been thinking ahead, but wondered if it might draw more attention instead. Someone was bound to wonder why he was wearing a sweatshirt in August. Well, better than being recognized.

The three began their trek to Courtney’s house. Courtney and Mark both very curious about the emergency trip to Cloral, and Bobby had to make up a story on the spot. The last thing he wanted to tell his friends was that he had been to Cloral to tell Spader he loved him and ended up having sex with his friend!

“So did you ever find Saint Dane?” asked Courtney.

Bobby shook his head, “No, I never figured out where he was lurking. And I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or not!”

“So then what did you and Spader do if you never found Saint Dane?” Courtney pried and Bobby instantly went rigid. Oh crap, now what do I say? 

Fortunately, at that moment Mark brought a better question to their attention, “Who in the world is that coming out of the mansion?” The three had to pass by the flume’s resting place and noticed that there was indeed someone climbing over the mansion’s wall. The stranger had on a yellow sweatshirt and jeans, but the clothing looked as if it was a tad too small.

“Hey you! What are you doing?” Courtney shouted and began to run towards the intruder before Bobby or Mark had a chance to stop her. The stranger looked back at them with wide brown eyes, which Bobby immediately recognized.

“Spader?!” he shouted and tan towards him. A large grin formed on Spader’s face as he saw who the red hooded form was running at him. Spader was scooped up into an embrace, but was set back down as he and Bobby blushed with embarrassment. Courtney looked on with a small smile, glad to see that Bobby was so happy. Mark was the last to catch up to the little group.

“Hobey, I wasn’t expecting this great big welcome! You shouldn’t have!” They laughed at that. Bobby suddenly turned his face towards the stone wall that surrounded the mansion. The others looked on in confusion, but then saw a jogger pass by. 

“Hey guys, could we talk someplace more private? I’m afraid I’m going to be  
recognized, even with this hood on.” The group agreed; they couldn’t just stand about talking out in the open like this. Mark suggested they use the mansion since they were right next to it. “You didn’t see any vicious looking quigs while you were in there, did you?” Bobby asked, and Spader shook his head.

Only when everyone was in the basement did anyone start talking. They had been too busy on the trip down listening for quigs to try and talk. Now they were in the cool comfort of the cellar and Bobby could take off his disguise.

“Ah, it feels so much better down here. I’m melting in this sweatshirt!” He exclaimed as he rid himself of the article of clothing. Courtney and Mark made themselves comfortable on top of a nearby table. This left only a chair for Bobby and he gave a pat to his lap for Spader to sit on, which he did with a small smile. For the first time Bobby seemed to catch on that Courtney was to thank for this as he caught her small satisfied smile. Well, this day was all about surprises, wasn’t it?

“What’s up Spader? Did Saint Dane finally show up?” Bobby asked as he idly kicked his feet. 

“No, not yet. I’m surprised the little bugger hasn’t shown his face since I last saw him.”

“Since you last saw him? When was that?” Courtney asked, and her confusion was shared by Bobby.

“That demon showed up just yesterday. Made me mad as hell too, but luckily we haven’t crossed paths since.” Spader vented, his hands made fists and Bobby could feel his body tense. He laid a hand over Spader’s fist, trying to calm him. “I told you all this Bobby, this morning when we…erm, talked.” He blushed furiously as he said this and Bobby would have too if he weren’t so confused. “I came back now because Wu Yenza just gave me your message to meet you.”

“Wait, I know I saw you earlier today, when we,” here the blush finally caught up to Bobby, “talked. But I’d remember you saying you saw Saint Dane. You told me you hadn’t seen him!” Spader turned his head so that he could look Bobby in the eye. He was obviously just as confused. Bobby could feel dread start to grow in the pit of his stomach and he nudged Spader off of his lap. “Spader, could I talk to you for a second?” He held up a finger to Mark and Courtney, “This will just take a minute; we’ll be in the flume.” Grabbing Spader’s hand and a nearby flashlight, they marched to the wooden door with the familiar star burned into it. Bobby closed the door behind him and turned on the light, making sure to point it at the ceiling so that they weren’t blinded.

“Ok, let’s get this straight. You claim that you were confronted by Saint Dane yesterday? He came to me just this morning here on Second Earth.”

“Yeah, he had the gall to come to my living quarters and threaten blackmail. You failed to mention that he had visited you.” Spader exclaimed, feeling a little put out, yet Bobby didn’t seem to notice. He was thinking hard.

“What exactly did he threaten you about?”

Spader’s frown instantly left and a blush began to creep once again over his cheeks. “Well, it seemed my feelings for you weren’t exactly a secret to him and he threatened to go tell. I was horrified at the thought of you hearing this from Saint Dane so I rushed over here right away to tell you.” Spader paused as he went through the events in his mind. He smiled sheepishly, “I was so surprised to see you here already when I stepped out of the flume. Oh Bobby I was so scared you’d be so angry at me!” Spader cried and threw his arms around Bobby’s shoulders. Bobby returned the embrace, but only halfheartedly. Spader gazed up at him sighing happily, “I’m so happy my first time was with you. I love you.”

“I love you too Spader, but your story is sounding frighteningly familiar, and I don’t think you’re going to like what I have to say.” Bobby said softly as he took Spader’s hand in his. “Just this morning on Second Earth I was also approached by Saint Dane and he started exploiting my love for you, threatening to tell you I loved you before I got a chance. I sent you a message to meet me and you did! You and I boarded your speed boat and that’s where we…” Bobby gulped, “had sex.”

“No, we had sex here, in this house.” Spader immediately replied, but his voice sounded worried. He seemed to be catching on, too. “Right, Pendragon?”

Bobby’s eyes started to fill up with tears as he looked into Spader’s eyes. This couldn’t be happening, it had all been so perfect, and now… he didn’t even want to think about what they had done.

“It wasn’t you I slept with, was it? We both thought it was the other person, but we were really sleeping with- oh man, I’m going to be sick.” Spader immediately ran far into the tunnel and Bobby could hear the echoes of retching, meanwhile he plopped down onto the tunnel floor as his legs gave out. Spader returned and curled up beside Bobby on the cold, hard floor and shivered. Bobby was in an equal amount of shock yet he idly tried to comfort Spader by rubbing his back.

The two sat in silence on the cold, flume floor, their thoughts both similar as well as the slimy, heavy feeling of dread in the pit of their stomachs. The Demon of Halla had once again created chaos with his mind games, this time managing play with the hearts of two Travelers.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! See what I did there? 20 year old me was so smug and clever over that ending.... -_-


End file.
